Theory (Mianite one-shot)
by NegativeZer0Gravity
Summary: Grumbling, the zombie crossed his arms and glared sideways at the taller man. "Well, I could prove it to you, but I would need an inside source!" "Did someone say 'inside source?"


**LETS PRETEND THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE GODS YET OK GOOD**

**ALSO INCLUDES ENDER DRAGON SPARKLEZ**

* * *

Tom had his suspicions ever since the king stole his items in a very fair trade. It wasn't very hidden: the king purposely avoided his questions every time he asked.

"Do you have a sister and brother?" Tom had asked the first time, after King Helgrind had picked him up from his lonely island.

"I must go," he had answered, already turned and started to walk away. "No-one must hear of this."

"Answer me!" Tom had screeched at him, but the winged king had pretended not to notice.

Ever since then, he had kept a close eye on Helgrind, and another eye on Farmer Steve. He believed that the king was Dianite and Farmer Steve was Mianite. However, Ianite was still not in the picture. As much as he wanted to tell Jordan, Tucker, and Sonja, Tom was afraid that Helgrind would be breathing down his neck. Yet that didn't stop him from telling Jordan a different theory of his.

"Sparklez!" he called to the dragon hybrid, whom was flying overhead.

Tom had kept a safe distance away from the walls after the king's threat, and ignored any questions his friends threw at him about it. Jordan and Tom were currently just outside the kingdom, too close to the walls for Tom's liking.

The dragon hybrid looked down at who was calling him, then promptly snapped his wings to his body and down straight down. At the last minute, he thrust them out again, pumping them a few times and gently touching the ground.

"What now, Tom?" Jordan sighed, crossing his arms. He tucked his wings closer to his body and the end of his tail flicked in annoyance.

"No, no! It's good thing this time!" he said confidently.

"That's what you said last time, and all you wanted was to show me a bunch of rocks."

"They were pretty glowing rocks!" Tom defended weakly, and received a shrug in return. "Anyways, this is much better!"

"OK, let's hear it," Jordan said, giving a dull sigh and sitting down, cross-legged.

Tom flopped down beside him. "Well, I think we traveled back in time!"

Jordan raised his eyebrows and looked at the zombie-man from over his glasses. "Oh?" he hummed. "And what evidence do you have?"

Tom hesitated, giving a short glance to the towering walls that made him feel a little safer before, but now only brought worry. "Well, I can't really say-"

"Your argument is invalid," Jordan said plainly, leaning back on his hands.

Tom copied and tried to explain himself. "Listen, I wish I could, but I can't!"

"And why not?"

By this point, Jordan had stood up and started walking towards the palace. Tom followed closely behind, completely unaware.

"B-because!" Tom stuttered weakly.

Rolling his eyes, the hybrid started strolling down a rather empty path. "That does nothing to help you."

Grumbling, the zombie crossed his arms and glared sideways at the taller man. "Well, I could prove it to you, but I would need an inside source!"

"Did someone say 'inside source?'"

Both men twisted around to the slightly pirate-like feminine voice. In unison, their eyebrows shot up in surprise at the achingly familiar faces.

Three kids stood behind them, a girl in the front and two boys on either side of her. They couldn't be much older than 12, yet the girl looked like the youngest one of all of them. They all wore smug grins and looked ready to retort a snarky reply to anything they said.

The girl-whom they assumed she was the leader, as she had spoken and was in front of the boys-had strikingly purple hair that fell to the middle of her back and matching violet eyes that burned with deviousness. She wore a sea-blue pirate bandana, with a matching blue-jay feather intertwined in her hair. She wore typical pirate clothing-a messy white undershirt, loosely covered with a torn brown jacket, similar to Jordan's. Her shoes were (strangely) a pair of muddy sneakers, not going along with the pirate theme at all and standing out the most. The girl wore baggy brown pants that dragged on the ground. A yin-yang necklace was swinging from her neck, slightly strange for a pirate.

The first boy on her left was a red-skinned devil. He had messy, unkempt crimson hair that flopped lazily to one side, partially covering his left eye. A small pair of black horns jutted extremely obviously from his hair, small and rounded, not yet matured. A long, skinny, arrow-tipped tail similar to Declan's swished back and forth along the ground. His eyes were a darker crimson than his hair, with flecks of yellow swimming in his iris. He wore an over-sized black sweatshirt with various assortments of red swirls. His pants were baggy, much like the girl's, except they were pale red, and torn to ribbons at the end. The boy wore no shoes, revealing pointed claws, yet Tom couldn't help but wonder how the sharp cobblestone rocks from the path didn't stab the bottom of his foot.

The last boy, on the girl's right, was the most human-looking out of all of them. He looked the oldest, as he was the tallest. He had snow-white hair with streaks of light gray **(AN: grey?)**. He had a thin yet strong build, and stood straight, unlike his partners, both of whom slouched over. He looked much more mature than he was, yet still had the basic troublemaker features. His eyes were solid icy blue, piercing Tom's soul when he looked the kid in the eyes. He, however, dressed much nicely than his friends. He had a basic, light blue t-shirt with clouds littering it. A plain gray jacket clung to his body, only half way zipped. The jacket was larger than it should have been, and showed his shoulders as it hung loosely. He wore faded blue jeans that were slightly torn at the knees and navy blue sneakers.

The group of kids grinned up at the two shocked adults. Jordan was the first to compose himself as he said, "Well, uh, I don't think you can help us."

The girl scowled. "Wanna bet?"

Sighing, Jordan replied uneasily,"I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "My mother's a pirate. She's away on a travel boat. I'm stayin' with him."

She jut her thumb to the tall boy. "My father knows you. His name's Steve," he said, nodding to them respectfully.

The devil-boy rolled his eyes. "My father's the king."

Jordan's eyes widened. "R-really? But you look so..." He trailed off, motioning to his ragged appearance.

He gave a humorless chuckle and a grin. "Tattered? I know. My father couldn't care less of what I wear, do or say. I usually stay over his house." He motioned over to Steve's son. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I exist."

The girl stepped in, thankfully saving Jordan from embarrassment. "Anyways, my name's Ian," she introduced smoothly, holding out her hand.

"But isn't that a guy's name?" Tom snorted, getting over his shock.

Ian's sort-of friendly half-smile twisted to an angry scowl. "You're treading on dangerous territory, green-skin!"

Tom growled, stepping forward to tower over the 10-year-old. "Ok, SIR!"

Before Jordan could do anything, Ian curled her fist's and punched where the sun don't shine. Tom let out a small squeak and keeled over, and Ian didn't waste a moment in getting him in a choke hold and throwing him to the ground, stomping on his hand for good measure. A snort turned into a chuckle, which evolved into an uncontrollable cackle from Jordan. Tom was rolling around, clutching his pants, and occasionally a small cry, squeak or whine would escape his lips. Ian and her group stood over him with triumphant grins.

"Hey, I warned you," she said, smirking. Upon no answer, she turned to Jordan and held out her hand again. Jordan grabbed her small hand with his own scaly, larger one, shaking it.

"My name's Jordan, and that-" he pointed to the zombie wallowing in his pain, "-is Tom."

"My name is Milo," the human said calmly, also shaking Jordan's hand.

"Diablo," the devil grumbled, nodding instead of touching his hand.

Then Ian spoke up again.

"Well anyways, we heard you need an inside source! We could be of assistance."

* * *

**So I've had this floating around in my head for a while. So I threw this together real quick. Enjoy, I guess c:**

**~Zero**


End file.
